Recent years have witnessed developments in technology for sending and receiving information via Near Field Communication (NFC). In NFC, devices having an antenna for sending/receiving information are positioned such that their respective antennas are in proximity to each other. This establishes communication and enables sending/receiving of information.
Patent Literature 1 discloses one example of technology utilizing near field communication, specifically, an advertisement panel including an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) reader/writer. Patent Literature 2 discloses another example, specifically, an object position management system in which it is possible to use UHF-band RFID to detect a position of an object.